


Barely Spoken Words

by FireflyRhapsody



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bit of Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Quick porn with no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflyRhapsody/pseuds/FireflyRhapsody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a whimper, Stiles pushed his hips back against Derek’s, trying to force his knot into him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barely Spoken Words

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda just wrote a quick sex scene to practice writing one. This is my first real time writing one and I wanted to test it out. Please excuse any mistakes or stuff. Kind working on the sexy times writing.

With a whimper, Stiles pushed his hips back against Derek’s, trying to force his knot into him. A snarl was ripped from Derek’s lips as he clutched Stiles’s hips harder and thrusted one last time before shoving his knot into Stiles leaking hole. Stiles cried out, hands scrabbling at the sheets on the bed, trying to find something to hold onto. The pressure of the knot against his prostate had him writhing on Derek’s dick. Derek rutted against Stiles wracking more whimpers and mewls from his lips as Derek’s knot harshly pressed against Stiles’s prostate. Stiles screamed out from pleasure as he released, nearly blacking out. Derek roared out his release as it coursed through him, painting Stiles’s walls white with spurts of cum. Stiles sobbed as the feeling Derek’s come flooding his passage, the pleasure almost too much as his over sensitive dick tried to harden again. Panting, Stiles collapsed onto the bed, feeling boneless. Derek gently eased himself down beside Stiles, spooning him from behind. Stiles shifted slightly causing the knot to shift against his prostate, pulling out another whimper from him and a grunt from Derek as another spurt of cum filled Stiles. Derek gently bit down on the back of Stiles’s neck, a calming rumble echoing from his chest, keeping Stiles still. _Love you_ , mumbled Stiles as he drifted off. _Love you too_ , Derek rumbled the rarely spoken words, holding Stiles closely, sleep overtaking them both.


End file.
